Brewer Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Victoria: "MEANIE-MO!" gets out of bed at night Announcer: " " Submission Reel Karen: "Hi, I'm Karen Brewer. This is my widowed brother Andrew. His wife Kelly passed away last year of alcohol poisoning, and it's almost the one year anniversary." Andrew: "I cannot find the need to deal with my two children, 10-year-old Julian and 7-year-old Victoria." Introduction to the Family Jo: "Good morning, pleased to meet you. I'm Jo Frost. You must be Andrew Brewer." Andrew: "Hello, very nice to meet you." Karen: "Hello, there. You must be Nanny Jo." Jo: "Ah, and you must be Aunt Karen." Karen: "Guilty as charged. Ever since his wife passed away, I moved in with him last year to try to help him cope with the loss...and to try to help raise his kids." see a boy pop his head in front of the doorway Karen: "This is my nephew Julian, and that...." hear a girl shrieking loudly in the background Karen: "Oh, you may want some earplugs, ma'am. That would be my niece... Victoria, and she is the main problem of this household." notices a diamond engagement ring on Karen's finger Jo: "Ah, I see you are engaged to someone." Observation Begins Jo: "It didn't take long for me to realize that Victoria controls the household." Andrew: "Kids, it's time to go to church. Aunt Karen is waiting." Victoria: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO CHUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRCH!!" Andrew: "Victoria, don't start with me. We need to meet Aunt Karen. Now get dressed for church." Victoria: "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrew: "If you don't get ready for church, you will lose your Barbie dolls for the rest of the day." Victoria: "Okay!" reluctantly gets ready and hurries over to Andrew, Julian, Karen and her fiance, Ricky Torres Victoria: "Aunt Karen, who is that man?" Karen: "Oh, I see you have met my fiancé, Ricky Torres." Observation Continues Jo: "Hi, Victoria." Victoria: (playing with her My Little Pony dolls) Hi. Jo: "Are you sad or mad that you miss your mommy?" Victoria: "Yes." Jo: "What is the reason you act out so much?" Victoria: "I never even knew her well. I miss her because she is not with us anymore." Jo: "Why do you feel sad and mad?" Victoria: "I lost all of my memories of her." Parent Meeting Jo: "The reason Victoria acts out is because she is grieving for her mother. She needs to learn how to grieve properly. Has she ever talked to a grievance counsellor?" Teaching Begins House Routine/Rules Naughty Chair Lose What You Like Chart Stay in Bed Aunt Karen's Missing Engagement Ring Aunt Karen: "Where did my engagement ring go? It was right here! The engagement ring my fiancé Ricky Torres gave me last Christmas." Andrew: "Victoria, do you know where your Aunt Karen's diamond engagement ring went?" The One Year Anniversary Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Memory Box Victoria Turns Over a New Leaf (the family are meeting a grievance counselor) Victoria: (in tears) Yes, I do miss mommy... Picture slideshow of Kelly Brewer Family Update and Ricky are seen getting married Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts